Como comenzó todo
by Zullykat
Summary: Mira como fue creciendo la relación de Toph y Zuko, después de que Sokka rechazo los sentimientos de la maestra tierra. Relacionado con "perdidas de mis amores".
1. Promesa

Zully aquí reportándose xD. hooolaaaaa!.Aquí una historia Toko, podría tomarse como secuela de "Perdidas de mis amores", si, lose, mis títulos son muy patas XD. Se sitúa como la relación entre Toph y Zuko fue creciendo. Espero que les guste.

La serie, ni los personajes me pertenece. Solo los tome prestados XD

* * *

**Promesa**

— entonces, ¿me dirás que es lo que te sucede? —

— ¿de que estas hablando? —

— de que desde que salimos de Ba Sing Se, más bien desde antes, estas muy callada y seria, además ¿a qué se debe el repentino interés de viajar conmigo? —

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?, te molesto —

— por supuesto que no, solo que no me trago la excusa de que no quería abusar de la generosidad Aang por llevarte a tu escuela. Si algo sé muy bien de ti, es que te gusta abusar de los demás, en especial del Avatar —

— eso no es cierto…y aunque fuera cierto, no es asunto tuyo chispita —

— está bien, solo quería sabes si te podía ayudar — suspiró frustrado y murmuro — eso me pasa por querer ser amable —

— ¿tu?, ¿amable? Ha —

— oye, que estés enojada no significa que tengas que desquitarte conmigo —Toph solo se voltio para no "mirarlo".

Desde que habían salido de Ba Sing Se, no habían hablado nada. Se habían dedicado en solo caminar, si caminar. Ambos creyeron que era lo mejor. Por parte de Zuko, sabía que la niña ciega odiaría viajar en la aeronave y no creía conveniente que se fueran en un tanque de guerra. La verdad era que el preferiría tardar en regresar al palacio, en ese lugar estaría solo con la presión de los sabios e intentos de asesinato, y aunque tenía como guardaespaldas a las guerreras Kioshy, prefirió que volvieran a su hogar ya que quien las había contratado era Mai y su relación con ella ya había terminado, tenía que admitir que le agradaba la compañía de Suki y Ty Lee aunque fuera pocas las veces que se hablaban. No le desagradaba viajar así, al contrario, extrañaba esos momentos que lo hacía en la guerra, se había acostumbrado aunque el dijera lo contrario.

Toph se sentía a gusto viajando con su elemento. Sabían que el maestro fuego pensó en ella y las alturas cuando sugirió ir caminando. Si bien era cierto que viajaba volando en Appa y que cuando Suki la recogió junto con Sokka en su academia en una aeronave para ir a Yu Dao, eran situaciones distintas, ya que en Appa ya se había acostumbrado y en la nave voladora era una situación urgente.

— Toph, recuerdas cuando fuimos a buscar a Aang que había desaparecido un día antes de enfrentarse a mi pad… al antiguo Señor del fuego — ella asistió — sobre eso… quería disculparme de cómo te trate ese momento, es solo que no podía concentrarme en otra cosa que en encontrarlo, pero aun así te debo una disculpa —

— como sea—

— ¿eso es un si? ¿O un no? — se encogió de hombros — lo tomare como un si, ¿de acuerdo? — ella siguió en silencio y él solo suspiro.

— es un si —

El maestro fuego sonrió — gracias —

— pero…— giro su cabeza hacia él y le dio una sonrisa malvada — mi venganza por quemar mis pies sigue en pie —

— pe-pero esa vez me perdonaste —

— pero también prometí cobrármelas —

El señor del fuego se quedó parado mirando a la maestra tierra alejarse — espera —

**oOo**

— tal vez todavía tengas la oportunidad de estar bien con ellos —

— no se, tengo más de un año que no los veo, seguro están enojados conmigo, además te lo dije no, enviaron a mi maestro y al tipo que me secuestro junto con Aang a que me llevaran a fuerza a casa —

— pero gracias a eso aprendiste metal-control, de alguna forma fue bueno ¿no?, además eso sirve de prueba para reforzar tu lazo con ellos —

— tal vez tengas razón pero…—

— mira, si yo tuviera oportunidad lo haría, pero creo que lo mío es un poco más complicado. Mi padre que intento asesinarme está en la cárcel y cada vez que voy intenta burlarse de mí. Mi hermana está en el manicomio, cuando voy a verla se pone histérica pensando que soy un espíritu que quiere vengarse por matarme con el rayo en el Angi-Kai. Y aun no tengo ni una noticia o pista de donde podría estar mi madre. Creo que tu deberías pensar lo que te digo y tratar con tus padre, yo lo haría, y si no funciona ni modo, tú ya habrás hecho tu parte, lo demás depende de ellos —

— vaya, poniéndolo de esa forma —

— no estoy diciendo que lo hagas ahora, tomate tu tiempo, solo creo que sería lo mejor ya que se nota que tus los quieres —

Durante el camino empezaron hablar de su familia, su pasado y problemas. Se comprendieron mutuamente y se abrieron hacia el otro, dejando salir sus frustraciones. Así pasaron el resto de su camino, hablando de su vida hasta que llegaron a su destino, o más bien el de Toph.

— entonces ¿aquí es? —

— si, adentro están mis tres alumnos gallinas, ¿quieres entrar? —

— claro —

— pero te lo advierto, estos chicos son un dolor de cabeza —

— no creo que sea tan malo —

— bien, si eso es lo que crees, entra —

— sifu Toph — los tres chicos fueron a recibir a su maestra.

— ellos son…—

— si, son los tres chicos que estuvieron girando el casco de tu ejército en Yu Dao —

— ¿Qué?, él es el tipo que iba a tacar a nuestro reino, ¡_oh! cruel traición, usted ha traído a nuestro enemigo a nuestro imperio, pero eso no importa, yo siempre estaré a su lado, siguiéndola incluso en las obscuras tinieblas del infierno"_ — todos se quedaron callados observándolo.

— eh?, déjame presentártelos, él es…—

— "el oscuro", maestro metal, gran poeta —

— ah! Mucho gusto, ¿en verdad su nombre es ese? — se dirigió a la maestra tierra.

— bueno, en realidad su nombre es…—

— usted prometió no volverlo a mencionar, que acaso me volverá a traicionarme, usted es cruel sifu. Me pueden decir "el oscuro" y eso es suficiente —

— está bien, no es necesario que te pongas dramático— suspiro — como sea, el chico de allá es Ho-Tun —

— hola —

— ho-hola — se acercó a Toph — sifu, está bien confiar en él, ¿Qué tal si nos ataca? —

— no nos atacara, deja de ser tan miedoso — volvió a suspirar — continuo, esta pequeña es Penga—

— hola soy Penga, tengo nueva años, soy maestra metal y me gusta los zapatos ¿y tú? —

— umm… soy Zuko, tengo diecisiete, soy maestro fuego y…siempre uso zapatos —

— tu eres el señor del fuego — él asistió — y ahora mi novio —

— ¿Qué? — la pequeña agarro su brazo y se colgó.

— eres mejor que mi novio anterior, ese débil no maestro de la tribu agua —

— se refiere…—

— si, se refiere a Sokka — volvió a suspirar con cansancio — ya te los presente, estos tres son mis alumnos, y aunque aún le falta dominar el metal-control, ya han aprendido aunque sea un poco —

— si, como girar un casco — dijo Ho-Tun girando uno.

— oh! Que grandioso, Toph puedes ayudarme por favor — se refería a la pequeña que no lo soltaba.

— bien. Haber ustedes par de tres gallinas será mejor que se ponga a practicar si no quieren un castigo—

— si sifu Toph — contestaron los tres con miedo.

— eh? Toph, no se dice par de tres si no trio de… —

— ya se lo que dije, no tienes que corregirme —

— está bien, no tienes que enojarte —

— como sea, ¿quieres ver el entrenamiento? —

— claro —

**oOo**

— ¡INUTILES! CREEN QUE CON SOLO MOVER UNA MONEDA YA SON UNOS MAESTRO METAL —

— y un casco —

— ¡ESO NO ME INTERESA!...ahora por el estúpido comentario de Ho-Tun el entrenamiento será el doble, no, el triple que la vez pasada —

— no crees que estas siendo un poco dura con ellos —

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! —

— ah! está bien, pero ¿Por qué me gritas? —

— PORQUE ME GUSTA GRITAR — se voltio hacia sus estudiantes — AHORA CONTINUEN —

Zuko se quedó viendo al entrenamiento con asombro. Si bien Toph era dura, pero nunca pensó que podía llegar a ese extremo. Fue en ese momento que entendido el miedo que le tenía Aang a la maestra Tierra, tomando en cuenta que fue su sifu en tierra-control, ahora tenía sentido. Y fue así que se quedó hasta que acabaron, la niña ciega les dio un descanso a sus discípulos, los tres chicos hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon, no sin antes recibir un guiño de su ahora "novia".

— ¿y que te pareció? —

— fue muy…uhn… ¿terrorífico? —

— entonces estoy haciendo un gran trabajo — se sentó a lado de él.

— ¿Cómo los conociste? —

— cuando todos decidimos escoger nuestros caminos después de la guerra, recuerdas que les dije que viajaría por el mundo —

— si —

— la razón era porque quería encontrar metros tierra que pudieran hacer metal-control, y resultaron ser ese trio. Ahora lo dije bien, ¿contento? —

— Claro — sonrió — pero ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que eran ellos? —

— con esto — arremango su brazo izquierdo y se quitó su brazalete espacial — este brazalete está hecho con piedra de un meteorito fundada con metal. Cuando estaba en mi viaje y encontré a Penga, el brazalete comenzó a moverse cuando ella estaba enojada y haciendo berrinche por unos zapatos, lo mismo sucedió con Ho-Tun cuando se asustó por una abeja que apareció en su plato de comida en un restaurant, y "el oscuro" cuando estaba en estado deprimente en una esquina. Creo que ellos la movieron por sus emociones —

— "el oscuro" deprimente, pero si se ve muy… emocional —

— eso fue antes de descubrir su "don" poeta, después del enfrentamiento por la academia contra los estudiantes de ser maestro fuego llamado Kunyo, pero mis chicos todavía no sabían metal-control. Ellos de primero no querían ni siquiera practicar e incluso tenían pensado irse, así que iba rendirme, pero al parecer escucharon una plática que tuve con…bueno no importa, solo que se motivaron, y antes de rendirme ellos llegaron lanzando monedas, ellos lucharon y ganaron —

— tienes que admitir que son muy buenos maestros —

— por supuesto que lo son. Solo soy dura con ellos porque sé que pueden hacer más — sonrió — en verdad estoy orgullosa de ellos. Cuando tú te volviste loco y chiflado para atacar en Yu Dao…—

— oye, tenía una buena razón —

— jajaja lose, pero no sabía la razón en ese momento —

— bien, continua —

— les pedí que se quedara aquí mientras íbamos hacia ti. Aun con mi orden, ellos decidieron ir a ayudar, nos alcanzaron y evitaron que me atacaran, ellos han madurado desde que los conocí, me demostraron de lo que eran capas y que mi expectativa hacia ellos eran correctas, serán unos grandes maestros —

— me alegro por eso — se quedaron un momento en silencio — y ¿en dónde conseguiste el brazalete? —

— Sokka — se entristeció — Sokka me la dio —

— oh — noto su cambio de humor — recuerdo que su espada era del mismo material —

— si —

— Toph — dudo en continuar — la razón por la que no viajaste con Aang en Appa, es por él ¿verdad? —

— tal vez — se puso de pie — pero no quiero hablar de eso —

— bien — miro el atardecer — tengo que irme —

— sería mejor que te fueras mañana — trato de dirigir sus ojos hacia él — claro, si tu quieres te puedes quedar esta noche aquí —

Volvió a mirar hacia el sol que se estaba ocultado, aunque ya lo había hecho, acampar en la intemperie puede ser peligroso — tomare tu oferta, igual acamparía en un lugar —

— y eres capaz de quemarles los pies a alguien más —

— te dije que fue un accidente, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que olvides eso? —

— no lo olvidare hasta completar mi venganza — sonrió con malicia.

— creo que dormir aquí contigo alrededor seria mas peligroso —

— jajaja no seas gallina pantalones calientes —

**oOo**

Al día siguiente Zuko ya se había para su partida. Él se encontraba afuera despidiéndose de todos.

— _Señor, esto no es una despedida sino un hasta pronto, así que espero pronto volver a verlo y que nos enseñe la cultura de su hogar _—

—…opino lo mismo —

— siento a ver dudado de usted, al pensar que nos atacaría —

— no importa, me dio gusto con…—

— lo siento de verdad, no nos ataque —

— eh? —

— que tengas un buen viaje novio, y cuando vuelvas espero que me traigas mucho zapatas, eso es lo que los novios hacen —

— ¿ah? —

— Penga, no pongas nervioso a pantalones brillantes —

— _no hay amor que se olvide por la distancia…_—

— "el oscuro" deja tus ridiculeces—

— ¿queee?, mis ridiculeces. _Sifu, usted es un ser muy cruel, mi corazón herido esta ahora…_—

— quiero varios tipos de zapatos, azules, rojos, verdes, rosas, naranjas…—

— nos atacara, estamos en peligro, mi familia, que pasara con mi familia…—

— está bien, esto es suficiente, ¡USTEDES TRES, SINO QUIERENQUE LOS GOLPEE, SERA MEJOR QUE VUELVAN ADENTRO AHORA! —

— como usted diga sifu — y los tres se fueron corriendo.

— creo que tu vida aquí no es aburrida —

— no, solo frustrante — suspiró — ¿tuviste un buen tiempo aquí? —

— por supuesto, fue muy agradable —

— admite que la razón por la que te quedaste, es para hacer tiempo para llegar a tu hogar ¿no? —

— algo así . Es muy aburrido estar solo allá. Pero no hay nada que hacer. Tal vez pueda convencer a los viejos para poder salir una vez por mes —

— ojala y lo hagan — quedaron en silencio — espero que tengas un buen viaje, supongo que nos volveremos a ver es en la siguiente reunión del grupo en un año ¿no? —

— supongo — la vio a los ojos — pero te prometo escribirte seguido —

— ¿prometido? —

— prometido —

Con un apretón de mano, sellaron la promesa. Se despidieron esperando volverse a ver pronto.

**oOo**

_Amiga Toph:_

_Como lo prometí, está es primera carta de muchas que te enviare. Lo que hice primero a llegar a la Nación del Fuego, fue escribirte. Espero que te llegue pronto._

_Aquí en la Nación todo va bien, supongo. Los ancianos me regañaron por tardarme, pero eso no importa, sé que esta será la última salida que haga en mucho tiempo, aunque espero que no sea así. Me gustaría visitar a mi tío más seguido._

_Espero que estés bien. Cuando llegue, me dieron un monto de correo que eran de los chicos diciéndome que si habías llegado bien, supongo que a ti también te llegaron. La carta más larga era sin duda la de Katara, que son cinco hojas llenas, en las que en muchos párrafos venían amenazas hacia mi si algo te hubiera pasado mientras viajábamos. Creo que todavía no confía en mí por completo. Aang, por otro lado, habla que tuvieron un cambio de planes, aunque a decir verdad escribió lo mismo que Katara. Al parecer, después de quedarse hospedados una noche en la Isla Kyoshi, se dirigieron a la Tribu Agua del Sur. No me dijeron el porqué, solo que Sokka prefirió quedarse en su hogar. Por el momento ambos están ahí. _

_Suki me escribió de cómo estaban las cosas en la Isla. Ty lee casi lo mismo que ella, la única diferencia es su emoción por ser de las guerreras Kyoshi, de cómo ha incrementado sus habilidades y aprendido a manejar armas. Sokka, bueno en realidad no he recibido cartas por parte de él, pero supongo que pronto lo hará._

_En fin, espero pronto recibir noticias sobre ti. También le envió saludos a tus alumnos, ojala que cuando los vuelva a ver estén asesinados por ti._

_Pronto te volveré a escribir._

_De Zuko._

— gracias por leerlo para mi Ho-Tun —

— no hay de que sifu —

Toph quedo mirando a un punto fijo. _"al final si lo cumplió"._

— Ho-Tun, quiero que escribas algo por mi —

* * *

Y aquí termina, espero que les guste la idea. Sayonara :)


	2. Cartas

hi! aquí Zully con el segundo capitulo.

**YumiMeza: **me alegra que te gusta el fic, puede que los personajes sean Oc, pero espero que sea de tu agrado. Esta historia se centrara mas en los sentimientos de Toph, así como en "perdidas de mis amores" se trato de los de Sokka.

**yueyuna: **es un gusto saber que sigues esta historia desde la anterior, de echo, ya subi el final. Con esta historia quise concentrarme en Toph, como en la anterior lo hice con Sokka. Solo que lo hice en un punto de vista diferente. Ojala los finales no te decepciones, porque de alguna forma eso siempre sucede XD

**mary-animeangel: **tu comentario me hiso reir, jajaja tomando en cuenta de como lo hiso Sokka xD

Los personajes, ni la serie me pertenece.

* * *

**Cartas**

_Amigo Pantalones calientes:_

_Me alegra que hayas llegado bien. Cuando llego tu carta le pedí a una de las gallinas que la leyera por mí, y esa misma gallina está escribiendo ahora mismo esta carta. _

_Sobre el regaño de los ancianos. Si yo fuera tú, seguro que los mandaba a volar. Diles que se vallan a dormir a sus tumbas. Eres el Señor del fuego y tienen que obedecerte ¿no?. Y si no te deja salir solo escápate, tal como yo lo hago cuanto no soporto a estos inútiles. O es que acaso ya se apagó tu llamita aventurera. Me gusto esa frase la comenzare a usar para describirlo que te parece Ho-Tun, no crees que es ingeniosa, espera no estas escribiendo todo lo que te digo verdad, eres un imbécil sabias._

_Ciento lo anterior el inútil se tomó muy en serio cuando le dije que escribiera todo lo que le dictara._

_Por mi parte, estoy bien, al igual que espero que tú lo estés. Al igual que a ti, me llagaron cartas del equipo, y como a ti, la carta de la reina de azúcar es la más larga y con amenazas, la única diferencia es que van dirigidas hacia ti, y me gustaría decirle que me trataste mal y me hiciste llorar para reírme cuando te congele y termine con tu joven vida (risa demoniaca) muajajajjaja. Ho-Tun espero que no hayas escrito mi risa. La verdad es no creo que la princesita me crea mi cuartada de víctima. Y si, la carta de Pies ligeros era similar a la de Reina de azúcar, por los espíritus incluso en su mente son iguales. Me escribieron lo mismo que a ti, sobre los cambios de planes, sinceramente no me interesa que estén en un lugar donde no pueda ver, mientras yo no esté ahí, todo va de mil maravillas._

_Fangirl también me escribió sobre la isla, y extrañamente burbuja (Ty Lee) también me envió una carta, no hay nada de malo en eso, solo que no es algo que me esperaba. Y Sokka… él…no me ha enviado nada. Como sea no creo que a chispita le interese en lo más mínimo ¿verdad?, ¿Cómo que si me repite la última frase?, no estas escribiendo ot… arg como sea solo sigue escribiendo._

_Creo que lo dejare hasta aquí, y no te aseguro que este trio sigan viviendo para cuando te llegue esta cosa que está lejos de ser una carta. _

_Cuídate y bla bla bla._

_De Toph._

_(p.d. del escritor: por favor no le diga a sifu que escribí exactamente todo lo que dijo, me asesinara.)_

**oOo**

_Amiga Toph: _

_Es increíble que ni siquiera por cartas dejes de llamarme con un apodo. Tal vez deba de inventar uno para ti._

_Yo estoy bien, pero…¿Cómo que mande a volar a los sabios del fuego?. Por fortuna no eres yo, créeme que esto no es tan fácil como piensas. Aunque sea el Señor del Fuego, también estoy sometido a reglas, pero también hago someter la mías, y no creo que escapar sea la solución, créeme lo he intentado y no funciono._

_Ahora, ¿Qué es eso de la "llamita aventurera"?, por supuesto que todavía tengo mi espíritu aventurero, solo que por el momento está dormido, no se "apagó mi llamita"._

_Como lo imagine, Katara me amenaza hasta en las cartas que manda para otros. Tu eres malvada, no te hecho nada malo para hacerme esto. No solo Katara me asesinaría, sino que Aang también, ya que él me hiso prometer que llegarías sana y salva._

_En fin. Suki me escribió otra vez, contando me sobre los avances de la Isla, dice que si necesito ayuda con los intentos de asesinato la llamara, gracias a Agni que estos han cesado, asi que no creo que sea necesario además creo que la necesitan más en su hogar._

_Y sobre tus alumnos, en verdad me compadezco de ellos. No hagas una locura, podrías arrepentirte, además admitiste que te sentías orgullosa de ellos. Ups, se me escapó._

_Cuidate._

_De Zuko, (no chispita, no pantalones calientes, solo Zuko)._

_(p.d. para Ho-Tun: no te preocupes, te comprendo)_

**oOo**

_Llamitas:_

_No, no puedo dejar de llamarte con apodos incluso en cartas. Quieres ponerme un apodo, adelante, no creo que tengas el cerebro para eso._

_¿Qué si estoy molesta?, no, solo furiosa. Como se te ocurre escribir semejante cosa. Ahora estas tres gallinas no dejan de decir estupideces sobre "¿es cierto eso sifu?", "usted está orgullosa de nuestros esfuerzos", "oh! Sufí gracias", y si mencionar al chico poeta que dice…ni siquiera le entiendo. Cuando te vuelva a ver lo lamentaras._

_Y si, te merece ser torturado, y si me hiciste algo, quemaste mis pies. Además puedes decirle a Aang que puedo cuidarme yo sola._

_Y solo porque estoy enojada, es todo lo que escribiré._

_De Toph._

**oOo**

_Querida Toph:_

_Está bien, no debí escribir eso. Pero no es para tanto, no hay nada de malo que tus alumnos sepan que piensas de ellos._

_¿Podrías olvidar lo de los pies?, ya me disculpe tantas veces, que ni siquiera recuerdo la cuenta. Pero ahora que me has dado permiso que ponerte un apodo, lo hare, aunque todavía no se me ocurre nada._

_Sobre Aang, él solo se preocupa por ti. Sabemos que eres capaz de cuidarte sola, pero no hay nada de malo en dejar que tus amigos traten de protegerte, nosotros lo hacemos porque queremos._

_Me hubiera gustado de cómo estas las cosas contigo. Aquí sigue igual de aburrido, solo que tal vez estoy logrando algo con los sabios._

_La familia de Mai vendrá a tratar uno negocios conmigo, no es algo con lo que me sienta cómodo ya que ella vendrá también. No es que no quiera verla, es solo que cuando terminamos, no quedamos del todo bien. Y temo que si tratamos de hablar terminemos peor, ya que mi carácter y el que ella ha adquirido es lo que hacía que peleáramos cada rato. También tengo entendido que ella no está en muy buena relación con su padre, motivo que desconozco. Solo espero que todo termine bien._

_Volviendo a lo de tu enojo. Espero y me perdones, no me gustaría estar mal contigo. _

_Con cariño Zuko._

**oOo**

_Querido Chispitas:_

_En mi carta anterior, me deje llevar. Es solo que soportar a mis alumnos con sus "acosos" me altero. Pero tengo que admitir que después de todo esto, pusieron más entusiasmos en su entrenamiento y han progresado rápido._

_Si, se bien que ustedes quieren ayudarme porque son mis amigos, Katara me lo ha dicho anteriormente, y lo agradezco._

_Ahora, ve más lento. ¿Qué acaso tú y la señorita cuchillas estaban juntos?, no sabía que habían terminado. Bueno, si las cosas terminaron tan mal como dices, espero que tengas suerte._

_Las cosas aquí van bien, tranquilas. Como ya mencione, mis chicos han progresado rápidamente. Quieren ayudar a atraer más maestros tierra para la academia. Creo que están empezando a sentir amor por ella. Ah! Y Penga está esperando su carta, dice que es tu deber como novio._

_Ahora, yo sabía que no podrías pensar en un sobre nombre para mí, así que ha!_

_Y que es eso de cariño, te estas volviendo cursi jajaja_

_Con "cariño" Toph._

**oOo**

_Querida Toph:_

_Me alegra saber que estemos bien, y que tus alumnos estén dando frutos, eran de esperar con los entrenamientos que tú les das._

_Sobre lo mío con Mai, supuse que Katara te contaría, que estoy seguro que Suki le conto._

_No es tema que me guste tocar, pero esa es una de las razones por la que ella me corto. Yo no le contaba nada de lo que hacía, para mí era solamente mi problema. En las noches me reunía en la cárcel hablar con mi padre sin contarle nada a ella, fue lo que le molesto, que le ocultaba ese tipo de cosas. Me dijo que amaba más mis secretos de lo que la amaba. Poco después fui a Yu Dao._

_Tengo que admitir mi error, hacia las cosas sin molestarme siquiera en comunicárselo. De alguna forma fue falta de confianza, y ni siquiera sé porque. _

_La reunión que tuve con su padre termino pronto. No nos dirigimos la palabra para nada. Eso me muestra que sigue enojada conmigo y lo comprendo. Me duele el hecho de que todo lo que formamos se valla a la basura así nada mas. Aún tengo la esperanza de poder arreglar algo con ella, aunque sea por nuestra amistad._

_Los siento por esto. Sé que a ti no te interesa este tipo de cosas._

_Dejando eso a lado, me parece muy buena idea que quieran más estudiantes, se que harás un buen trabajo y con lo que me cuenta que los chicos, tienes su apoyo._

_Y si, todavía no se me ocurre un sobrenombre para ti, y no veo de malo que te escriba con cariño, no son cursilerías, Katara escribe así._

_Cuídate._

_Con CARIÑO Zuko._

**oOo**

_Querido Zuko:_

_Realmente no sabía nada de lo que me escribiste anteriormente. Lo lamento, se comprendo cómo te sientes._

_Mientras oía tu carta me di cuenta que mantener las cosas para sí mismo, no es buena cosa._

_Creo que estoy lista para contarle a alguien sobre porque decidí no viajar con Aang. Tenías razón, el motivo fue Sokka._

_Yo tengo sentimientos hacia él, o tenia. No sé qué es lo que siento ahora por él, de alguna forma algo murió. _

_Mis sentimientos hacia él se fueron construyendo desde que estábamos en Ba Sing Se. No sé cómo es que empezó, tal vez porque cuando me uní al grupo, sentí que era el único que me aceptaba. De primero tuve problemas con Katara y Aang. Mis sentimientos aumentaron cuando nos ocultamos en la Nación del Fuego, después de que creyeron muerto a Aang. Pero aun así no le podía decir nada, después de todo él estaba con Suki._

_Antes de lo de Yu Dao, él me había ayudado con mis estudiantes con el entrenamiento, sobre todo para el enfrentamiento contra los estudiantes de Kunyo por la academia. Fue, de alguna manera, la razón por la que mis ilusiones volvieron a invadir mi mente. Pero después de que Suki vino a recogernos para ir a Yu Dao, sentí que él todavía la amaba igual. Después del ataque y nuestra estancia en el Dragón Jazmín, me di cuenta de algo que estaba sucediendo con Suki, pero supuse que era mi imaginación._

_Decidí dar por acabado todo, confesándole mis sentimientos a Sokka, no esperaba ninguna repuesta de parte de él. Una vez que se lo dije, pretendía actuar normal a su alrededor, solo quería libera lo que tenía en mi pecho. Para mi hubiera estado bien que él no dijera nada, pero abrió su bocata. Comenzó a decir idioteces machistas. Pero después me lastimo, me dolió lo que dijo "me gusta las mujeres más femeninas". Tal vez cuando leas esto te reirás, ya que duras que es algo que a mí nunca me ha preocupado. Pero aun así soy mujer y duele que la persona a la cual te gusta te diga eso._

_Me enoje con él, sigo enojada. No porque no me haya correspondido, eso es lo de menos. Para ser sincera no se la verdadera razón de mi enojo, solo sé que fueron sus palabra, o tal vez porque una parte de mi dice que tiene razón, que mi forma de ser no sea apropiada para ser considerada como lo que soy._

_Eres al único que le he contado esto, bueno también Ho Tun, ya que él es el que me lee y escribe las carta. Creo que hasta aquí lo dejo, el chico está a moco tendido por las confesiones._

_Ah! Y tienes razón, no tiene de malo que se escriba con cariño, pero creo que ahora te llamare señor de azúcar. Jajaja_

_Con cariño Toph._

**oOo**

_Querida Toph:_

_No sabían nada de eso. Sabía que algo te había sucedido en Ba Sing Se, cuando habías pedido que fuera yo quien te acompañara._

_Si algo admiro de ti, es que de alguna forma sabes no involucra lo que sientes con lo demás. Aun cuando estabas triste y te sentías devastada, seguiste con tu mismo carácter hacia mí y tus alumnos. Me alegra que confíes algo tan íntimo a mí. Y estas equivocada. No me río por tus pensamientos, sé que te duele, y estoy consciente de que eres mujer Toph, lo eres, una mujer fuerte y decidida. Es eso lo que te hace única y admirable._

_Creo que Sokka no quiso decir eso, es solo que él tipo es algo…distraído, bien, bruto. Tal vez sea un genio con la estrategias, pero para manejar este tipo de cosas no es su fuerte ni el de ningún hombre. Te lo digo porque yo hice lo mismo con Mai, no supe manejar la situación y ahora soy la persona que menos quiere ver. Es por eso que creo que tu enojo es algo que está justificado, pero ¿no crees que Sokka merezca una oportunidad para poder explicarse?, creo que él quiere remediarlo, lo comprendo, yo quiero hacer lo mismo con Mai. Sé que no volveré con ella, pero quiero que seamos amigos, no quiero dejar las cosas así, y supongo que Sokka también quiere lo mismo contigo. _

_Comprendo que estés enojada, y tienes el derecho, sea cual sea la razón de tu enfado. Sé que en este momento u mente está en un lio, por eso te recomiendo que resuelva todo lo que tengas en tu cabeza antes de actuar, te lo digo por experiencia. Durante cuatro años de mi vida, estuve con ese problema, incluso hasta este momento, pero gracias a mi tío, ahora sé que tengo que organizar mi mente. _

_Es bueno que hables con alguien de tus problemas, y me gustaría que dejes que te ayude. No creo ser el más capacitado pero podría ayudarme a mí también. Sé que eres de las personas que dicen no necesitar ayuda de nadie, créeme, yo era así. En mi búsqueda para atrapar a Aang, nunca escuchaba a mi tío, no quería la lastima de nadie, ese era mi pensamiento, que yo podía cargar con mi propia miseria, que las personas que querían ayudarme era por lastima. Pero comprendí que era porque en verdad querían hacerlo._

_Por eso te pido que me dejes ayudarte. No quiero que pases por lo que yo hice. Que pienses en lo sucedido y trates de perdonar._

_Puedes contar conmigo. Estaré ahí para ti._

_Y si te interesa, yo creo que eres linda tal y como eres._

_Ah! Y otra cosa, no creo que señor de azúcar se oiga muy bien._

_Me despido_

_Con cariño Zuko._

**oOo**

_Querido Zuko:_

_Gracias por tus palabras, realmente me confortan, me da pena no poder hacer lo mismo para ti. No soy muy buena con eso. _

_Comprendo lo que quieres decir. Y acepto tu ayuda Zuko. Me he dado cuenta que es cierto lo que mencionaste, sobre el no querer la ayuda de alguien porque siento que es lastima. Siempre he sido muy segura de mi misma y de mis ideales, pero en el amor toda esa seguridad no es la misma. Maldita sea, incluso la forma en que suena eso es tan cursi para mí, no soy de andar diciendo ese tipo de cosas._

_Sobre lo que me dijiste de Sokka, lo hare, solo que en este momento no puedo, me es difícil. Si te soy sincera, él me ha estado enviado carta, las cuales ni siquiera he abierto. No me interesa saber lo que dice. _

_Admito que la primera carta que recibí de Suki, no quería ni abrirla, pero supe que estaba siendo inmadura. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, así que la leí, si te soy sincera me agrada recibir noticias sobre ella. Ella y yo nos escribimos con frecuencia, y tengo que admitir que me gusta su amistad._

_Chispitas te deseo suerte con Mai, y la verdad es que no puedo darte un consejo sobre eso. Realmente me gustaría hacerlo, pero creo que con mi situación no es algo que no pueda dar._

_Gracias, por lo de que soy linda, es algo que no había escuchado excepto de mis padres, y eso que no conocía como era en realidad._

_Me despido._

_Con cariño Toph._

* * *

Aquí termina el capitulo dos. Espero que sea de su agrado.


	3. Reencuentro

_**hoolaa!, primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos por los reviews. Y segundo disculparme si tarde en actualizar. Espero que este capitulo les gusten.**_

_**Avatar: Last Airbender no me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Reencuentro**_

_Querida Toph:_

_Es sorprendente que ya sean dos cartas en las cuales no me has llamado por un apodo._

_No pienses que tus palabra no me dan aliento, créeme, con solo recibir una carta tuya me levanta el ánimo. Eres la única con la que me he podido entender. Me alegro que confíes en mí, y hare todo lo que tenga en mis manos para ayudarte._

_Te diré que nadie es seguro en el amor, hay veces que duele, lastima y frustra, es por eso que muchos tienen miedo a amar en un comienzo, el miedo de no ser correspondido. Pero al final veras que todo ese sufrimiento vale la pena. No te lamentes por confesar tus sentimientos. Tal vez lo tuyo con Sokka era algo que no tenía que suceder. En mi opinión, es mejor que leas esas cartas, puede que venga el porqué de su reacción, y así será más sencillo llegar a tus conclusiones._

_Es bueno saber que no involucraste a Suki con tu situación, por lo que se, ella no está enterada de la conversación que tuviste con Sokka. Ella me escribe con mucha frecuencia también._

_En cuanto la Nación del Fuego, hemos podido restablecer la paz con el rey Kuei. Hicimos una alianza, y él ayuda en la creación de la Ciudad Republica. El padre de Teo, quien ahora es inventor del Reino Tierra, ha decidido venir a la Nación para ayudar en las maquinarias para las cuatro naciones. Tiene avances de un aeroplano que servirá para viajar de Nación a Nación más rápido que el anterior. El Mecanicista ha confirmado que estará terminado en unos meses, solo que necesita ayuda con los escapes de gas. Aún no he tenido la oportunidad de verlo, pero espero hacerlo pronto._

_En cuanto a ti, creo que eres genial tal y como eres, espero que nunca cambies, y mucho menos por alguien._

_Cuídate, espero verte pronto._

_Con cariño Zuko _

**oOo**

_Mí muy querido amigo Chispita, pantalones calientes, llamitas, etc.:_

_Gracias por recordármelo, seguiré llamándote con sobrenombre así que no te emociones._

_Fuera de eso, en verdad te agradezco tu compresión. Realmente tus palabras me ayudan, creo que todos los años que conviviste con el tío están haciendo efecto ¿verdad?. No sabía que eras muy cursi con el tema del amor, pero eso es agradable. Me alegra poder contar con alguien como tú, que a pesar de la distancia sigue siendo un amigo en quien confiar._

_Te recuerdo que yo no puedo leer, aun así le pedí a la persona que me lee y escribe estas cartas que me leyera las de Sokka, él solo me pide disculpas sobre lo sucedido, que no sabía lo que decía. En todas viene casi exactamente lo mismo. No es algo que me ayuda a llegar a una conclusión exacta, aun así, trato de comprender._

_La noticia de la aeronave ya está circulando en todo el Reino Tierra, he oído que estarán funcionando dentro de poco tiempo. No es algo que me entusiasma, quiero decir, un Appa mecánico con velocidad máxima, no, prefiero la tierra. Aun así creo que es una gran idea._

_Aquí, los chicos han mejorado notablemente, estoy segura que dentro de poco ya no me necesitaran, así que tengo que encontrar nuevas víctimas. _

_Y en cuanto a mí, lo sé, soy genial. Y por supuesto que no cambiare por nadie chispita, con quien crees que estás hablando._

_Yo también espero verte pronto._

_Con cariño Toph._

**oOo**

_Querida Toph:_

_Y yo que pensaba que ahora me llamaría por mi nombre._

_No soy cursi, solo digo lo que pienso, es diferente. Para ser como el tío me falta mucho, aunque prefiero hablar con palabras que entiendo. _

_Me alegra saber qué piensas eso de mí. Para mí u eres una gran amiga, y no importa la distancia Toph, seré tu amigo todo el tiempo. _

_Si recuerdo que no puedes leer, pero entiendes a lo que me refiero. No puedes evadir a Sokka todo el tiempo. Si en las cartas viene lo mismo, tal vez es porque no le contestas. Te diré que en ese momento él necesita de sus amigos, hace unos días vino Suki con las demás guerreras Kyoshi como guardaespaldas del Rey Kuei, ya que él vino a la prueba de las aeronaves. Suki pidió hablar conmigo en privado, ella se me confeso. Yo pregunte por Sokka, dijo que ellos habían terminado, ese era el motivo por la que él decidió irse a la Tribu Agua. Yo la rechace, por Mai y por Sokka. Ella me agrada, pero solo como amiga. Volviendo a Sokka, creo que deberías darle una oportunidad, él ha querido pedirte disculpas y en esos momentos él necesita de amigos._

_Ahora, Appa mecánico, eso es nuevo._

_Me alegro que las cosas contigo estén bien, que tus alumnos estén en ese paso. Tengo lastima por quienes serán tus nuevas víctimas._

_Ah! No es necesario que seas tan modesta. Ahora que lo veo, tu autoestima esta por lo cielos, pero me alegro de eso, sino no serias Toph._

_Cuídate_

_Con cariño Zuko._

**oOo**

_Querido llamitas:_

_Sé que no puedo evitarlo, solo que todavía no quiero enfrentar la cosas. Antes que me llegara tu última carta Suki me conto todo, el motivo de su ruptura y lo que sucedió contigo, al parecer se lo tomo bien, aunque está un poco dolida. No sé qué hacer Zuko._

_Otra cosa, tengo una nueva víctima, Haru, lo recuerdas, ha venido a aprender metal-control, tengo que admitir que tiene habilidad. Ho-Tun, el oscuro y Penga le están ayudando. Él avanza con rapidez, por lo que Penga lo ha proclamado como su novio y ha terminado contigo._

_Zuko, gracias por ser mi amigo, eres una persona que se ha convertido muy importante en mi vida. Cuídate._

_Con cariño Toph._

**oOo**

Cinco meses ha pasado desde el incidente de Yu-Dao. Durante ese tiempo Toph no había salido de la academia, pero ahora que sus primeros tres alumnos eran más avanzados, decidió dejarlos a cargo, no solo a ellos, sino también a Haru, que en su opinión, él era el más responsable. Tenía más alumnos, pero sabía que ellos harían un buen trabajo, así que se tomó la libertad de salir y visitar al tío en el Dragón Jazmín, pero no contaba que tuviera visitas.

— ¿chispita? —

— ¿Toph? —

— Chispita, me alegro mucho de verte — corrió hacia él y lo abrazo, abrazo que el correspondió — te extrañe —

— yo también —

Cuando ambos se vieron, bueno, él la vio y Toph lo sintió, se quedaron por un momento en shock sin poder creer que en realidad el otro estaba ahí. Aunque su interacción antes de las cartas no era mucha, gracias a estas, hicieron que se unieran más que cuando termino la guerra, por lo que ahora ambos se sentían que fue mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron justos. Se conocían aunque fuera por un pedazo de papel, porque lo que contaba era los sentimientos que estaban escritos.

Los tres (Zuko, Toph y el tío) se quedaron hablando sobre lo que han hecho en su vida.

— ¿entonces chispitas?, al final los ancianos si accedieron a darte una salida por mes —

— sí, cuando vieron que la aeronave funciono a la perfección, lo hicieron, dijeron que así no demoraría en el viaje —

— eso me alegra sobrino, podre verte más seguido, espero que a ti también Toph —

— por supuesto que si tío, mi único impedimento era que no podía dejar mucho tiempo a mis alumnos, pero ahora que ellos ha logrado dominar el metal-control me ayudan siendo ahora maestro para los demás —

— me alegra oír eso…se acabó el té, iré por mas —

El tío se retiró con la tetera, dejando a los dos jóvenes maestros, que se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Era muy diferente hablar en persona que en cartas.

— eh…Toph… te vez bien —

— ¿eh?...gracias —

— decidiste cambiar de ropa de combate —

—…si — la maestra tierra vestía con una blusa de manga corta color verde que dejaba descubierto su cintura, unos pantalones del mismo color un poco holgados los cuales terminaban apretado debajo de la rodilla, su cabello en una trenza larga sin faltar su diadema y su flequillo, aunque ahora era más corto.

— emm…no lo habrás echo por…—

— por supuesto que no — dijo algo molesta.

— lo siento… ¿entonces? —

Suspiró — es solo que la ropa anterior ya no me quedaba y Penga decidió ayudarme, le pedí algo sencillo y commodo, y si, es cómodo aunque no era lo que tenía en mente, pero no pudimos encontrar algo mas así que me quede con esto —

— es cierto…creciste —

En estos cinco meses, Toph se estaba desarrollando rápido. A sus trece años, dentro de unos meses catorce, ya tenía un cuerpo similar a la de Katara cuando tenía catorce años. Zuko lo había notado, o tal vez desde que se vieron era así desde la última vez que se habían visto, solo que con la ropa que tenía en ese entonces no se le notaba, pero ahora sin duda se estaba convirtiendo en toda una señorita.

El maestro fuego sacudió un poco la cabeza, (cachetada mental), _"en qué demonios estás pensando"._

— estas bien chispitas, te siento un poco alterado —

— cla-claro que estoy bien — _"qué bueno que los pisos son de madera"._

— mentira, te siento nervioso —

— no, tu eres la mentirosa, con estos pisos no sabes si es verdad o mentira, no puedes sentir que estoy nervioso —

— entonces admites que estas nervioso — el maestro fuego se quedó en silencio_, "te tengo"_ — confirmado, además, como no quieres que sepa si estas tartamudeando —

— no estoy tartamudeando —

— claro que si —

— ya regrese chicos… ¿sucede algo? —

— no— ambos respondieron.

— bien, entonces prueben este té —

— mmm tío te quedo delicioso —

— gracias pequeña —

— esta delicioso tío —

— gracias sobrino — sonrió a ambos —y díganme chicos, que piensan hacer después —

— regresar a la Nación tío, ¿Qué más puedo hacer? —

— y, ¿Qué paso con esa chica, pudiste hacer las paces con ella? —

— si tío, al fin pude hablar con ella, arreglamos las cosas y ahora somos buenos amigos — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa — creo que estamos mejor de esta forma —

— me alegro escuchar eso sobrino — miro hacia Toph — y tú pequeña, ¿pudiste pensar con claridad las cosas? —

— bueno…algo, no es como si he arreglado algo con él —

— tú sabías tío —

— claro, pero antes que pudiera darle un consejo, supe que tú ya habías echo un gran trabajo sobrino — sonrió — es bueno saber que empiezas a ver las cosas de manera diferente —

— bueno — miro a la maestra ciega — eso es lo que hace los amigos ¿no? — aunque ella no lo podía ver, podía sentir que le estaba sonriendo lo que hiso que se ruborizara un poco.

— si, gracias por todo Zuko — le devolvió la sonrisa.

Iroh no dijo nada, solo se quedó viendo a sus dos sobrinos (aunque Toph no lo era, la consideraba como una) que se habían quedado en su propio mundo. No le molestaba para nada eso, al contrario, tenía una extraña sonrisa picarona.

"_esto es interesante "_— y, ¿qué has decidido Toph? — pregunto el ex general haciendo que ambos maestros rompieran su trace y le pusieran atención — Seguirás evadiendo el problema o dejaras de guardarlo en tu corazón —

— yo…— se quedó en silencio.

— Toph, como te había escrito, no puedes evitar a Sokka por mucho tiempo, en ocho meses lo volverás a ver junto con los demás, recuerda que todos somos amigos tanto de ti como de Sokka, y esta situación también puede perjudicar a los demás —

— lose, es solo que no quiero enfrentar —

— pequeña, cuando te conocí eras una persona que se enfrentaba a todo, ¿qué es lo que hace que ahora no quieras hacerlo?, ¿qué es lo que en realidad te causa dolor? — le pregunto Iroh suavemente.

— yo… no se tío, no es el rechazo…creo que es porque siento que tiene razón —

— ¿de qué? —

— no soy para nada femenina y los tipos como a él le gusta las chicas como Suki o Ty Lee, no tengo idea de que parecen. Es como si no se diera cuenta de que también soy mujer —

— hija, no digas eso, tu estas bien cómo eres, tu eres hermosa ¿no es así Zuko? —

— ¿eh? — _"porque me pregunta a mí"_ — p-por supuesto —

— eso es diferente tío —

— ¿y por qué es diferente? —

— porque usted es anciano…—

— auch—

— y Zuko es Zuko —

— ¿y eso que significa? — pregunto el Señor del fuego un poco ofendido.

— no me lo tomen a mal, lo que trataba de decir es que ustedes tratan de animarme, y por eso lo dicen —

— no Toph, lo decimos enserio. Ya te lo había mencionado antes —

— chispita — suspiro — la cosa es que…es algo que de alguna forma me lastimo —

— Toph, te duele el hecho que tú piensas que tiene razón, algo que no es cierto. Él se ha disculpado contigo, te dijo que no midió sus palabras, no crees que es tiempo que lo perdones —

— Zuko…—

Iroh solo oía lo que decían, es obvio que su sobrino está haciendo un gran trabajo. Pensó que tal vez debería dejarlos solos para que pudieran hablar más abiertamente.

— chicos, yo me iré a dormir, recuerden que yo ya soy viejo. Confió en que mi sobrino te puede ayudar pequeña — se levantó de su asiento — solo te diré Toph, que lo que importa es como eres, la belleza física solo es temporal y lo que importa es lo de adentro — empezó a caminar —buenas noches chicos —

— que duermas bien tío — se volvió hacia la chica ciega — Toph, ¿Por qué sientes que lo que dijo esa vez es real? —

— el hecho que mis padres no me aceptaron como soy — dijo en voz baja.

— Toph — se levantó de su asiento para acercarse donde ella estaba sentada — ya habíamos hablado sobre esto. Si es por tus padres, puedes hacer el intento para hablar con ellos —

— ¿y si ya no me quieren ver?, ¿si están enojados conmigo por escaparme?, ellos no me han contestado el mensaje que les envié desde que nos refugiamos en la Nación del Fuego, ¿Qué pasa si ellos ya me renegaron Zuko? — pregunto casi al borde del llanto, negando las lágrimas que amenazaba con salir.

El maestro fuego se arrodillo — has demostrado que no necesitas de ellos para vivir — la abrazo — además yo estaré apoyándote —

— Zuko — rodeo su cuello con sus brazos escondiendo su cara en el hombro, dejándose consolar mientras unas cuantas lágrimas se le escapaban — ¿y si quieren encerrarme?, ¿Qué es lo que hare? —

— eso es lo que temes — ella asistió con la cabeza — ¿te gustaría que te acompañara? —

Toph se alejó un poco, tratando de fijar su mirada en él — ha-harías eso…por mí —

— por supuesto —

Una vez más, la maestra tierra lo abrazo — me encantaría —

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado, y cualquier error o algo que se necesite corrección me gustaría que me lo dijeran para poder mejorar, oki, sayonara :D**


	4. Padres

**hola a todos! que creen, estaba leyendo el cómic de avatar que salio el 5 de marzo y salio el posible padre de Lin *u*. A mi me gusta el Toko, Taang, Tokka en ese orden, en realidad me gusta varias parejas, les diré que incluso el saang (sukixaang), pero no el Zutara, por alguna razón que desconozco. En fin, lo que quiero decir que mi lista se agrega otro mas, SatoruxToph o satoph, solo espero que Satoru no le rompa el corazón a mi personaje favorito. Pero mi pareja favorita seguira siendo Toph x Zuko 100% ;). En serio, si quieren ver como se formo ciudad republica, les recomiendo leer La promesa, La búsqueda y La brecha, la segunda parte de la ultima sale hasta junio o julio, no recuerdo.**

**Bueno, a lo que voy. Gracias por los comentarios. Este es, si no mal recuerdo, el cuarto capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**La serie, ni los personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

**Padres**

— bueno chicos, que tengan un buen viaje —

— gracias tío, fue bueno verte — dijo el maestro fuego a su tío

— Igualmente, espero volver a verlos pronto —

— lo siento tío…por mi decisión pasamos poco tiempo con usted —

— no te preocupes pequeña, veras que pronto nos reuniremos otra vez —

Zuko y Toph se despidieron del general Iroh. Habían durado solo un día con él, ya que decidieron ir rumbo a la finca de los Bei Fong. Se dirigían a una de las centrales de Ba Sing Se, para así tomar una de las aeronaves dirigida al estado de Gaoling.

— Zuko…lo siento —

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —

— porque por mi causa no estuviste mucho tiempo con el tío. Sé que querías estar con él después de mucho tiempo sin verlo —

—no te preocupes, Toph. Sabes que ahora tengo la seguridad de venir a visitarlo más seguido ¿no? —

La maestra tierra se quedó en silencio por un momento — Zuko…gracias —susurro bajo esperando que no la escuchara, aunque el joven logro escucharla se limitó a sonreír para sí mismo.

**oOo**

— Toph, no tienes pensado quedarnos aquí todo el día ¿verdad? —

— cállate chispitas, nos van a oír —

Suspiro — entonces es un si —

Ya estaba en Gaoling, para ser exacto a una vuelta de las puertas finca Bei Fong , la cual estaba vigiladas por dos porteros. Toph había decidido esperar unos momentos, los cuales se convirtieron en minutos hasta casi llegar a una hora. El maestro fuego le estaba dando su tiempo, pero esto ya era demasiado.

— no podemos quedarnos aquí, decídete ¿quieres ir o no? —

— está bien, está bien, no tienes por qué enojarte. ¿Qué acaso no has oído que mi estrategia es espera y escuchar? —

— pero creo que ya hemos esperado y escuchado lo suficiente — voltio a ver a los dos porteros— es suficiente para mí, ya no quiero escuchar a esos dos con sus "tendencias", me es incómodo —

— ¿que acaso no toleras los gustos "diferentes" de otra personas? —

— no es que no las toleres Toph. Es el hecho de que ellos ya nos vieron desde hace tiempo y no me gustan los comentarios que hacen mientras voltean hacia mí —

— no exageres chispitas —

—los reconoces —

— no. Deben de ser nuevos, no reconozco las vibraciones de poseen, además por su voz supongo que son jóvenes, alrededor de tu edad — dio una sonrisa picarona.

— por favor, no lo digas de esa manera. O no, uno se está acercando. Sabes que, mejor vámonos, vendremos cuando estés lista, bien, corramos mientras podamos — Zuko trato de alejarse, pero la chica ciega lo sujeto de las manga.

— chicos, se les ofrece algo —

— por favor Toph, déjame ir —

— no, dijiste que me apoyarías — el joven maestro quería protestar pero vio el rostro suplicante de su amiga — por favor Zuko —

Suspiró deteniéndose — bien —

—mi nombre es Okio ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarlos? — pregunto el portero dirigiéndose con un guiño al manipulador del fuego, el cual hiso una expresión de emisión hidrostática (pánico total), dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

— no, a mí no — agarro de los hombro a Toph empujándola rápidamente hacia delante de él, cubriéndose del portero que estaba enfrente — a ella, es a ella —

— vengo a ver a los señores Bei Fong —

— lo siento jovencita, pero los señores no dejan entrar a nadie al menos que tenga una citación — vio al maestro fuego —pero yo podrías ayudarles —

— no lo creo — dijo Zuko _"solo me pasa esto a mí"._

— dígales que es una situación familiar, que su hija Toph Bei Fong es quien los busca —

—¿su hija? — El vigilante se quedó quieto por un momento observando detenidamente, por primera vez con atención, a la joven. La chica tenía unos rasgos del Señor Lao Bei Fong y la piel similar a la de la señora Poppy. No es que él tenía mucho conocimiento de la vida privada de la familia, el solo se dedicaba a su trabajo y ya, pero nunca tuvo el conocimiento de que los Bei Fong tenían hijos. Ellos eran muy reconocidos en el Reino Tierra, y ni siquiera hubo rumores de un descendiente — ¿enserio? —

— tienes trabajando poco tiempo aquí verdad —

— bueno, sí, mi compañero y yo apenas cumpliremos un año —

— de estar juntos — murmuro en tono burlón el maestro fuego.

— no, yo sigo disponible — ante estas palabras y la forma en que se las dijo, a Zuko le dio un horrible escalofrió.

— bien, no importa, solo diles que Toph quiere hablar con ellos —

— espere, Toph, no es el nombre de la maestra de tierra-control del Avatar —

— también he hecho más méritos como para ser solo conocida como la maestra del avatar —

— lo siento. Hare lo que pueda, síganme—

— creo que yo te esperare aquí Toph —

— no seas gallina chispita —

El vigilante se acercó a su compañero, a quien le dio unas instrucciones. Abrió la puerta y entraron a los jardines de la mansión, sirviendo como guía Okio.

En esos momentos, a Toph le entraron los nervios. Le dio un poco de nostalgia sentir los jardines en los cuales ella jugaba, claro, eso era lo más cercano que tenia del mundo exterior. Recordó algunos de los momentos en los que paseaba en ellos con su madre, cuando su padre la cargaba. Ella lo sabía, sus padres no eran malas personas, eran buenos padres que la amaban, es solo que no sabían cómo actuar para su seguridad. De alguna forma irónica, estaban cegados del cuidado de su hija ciega.

_**Flashback**_

_Una niña de cinco años paseaba en el jardín de su hogar en mano de su madre. Ambas iban a paso lento disfrutando de la brisa que ofrecía la naturaleza. El lugar era tranquilo y hermoso, llena de flores y verdes pastos. Pero la pequeña no se deleitaba con el paisaje, ¿Por qué?, simplemente porque ella no podía ver. Eso no quiere decir que no le gustaba su jardín, al contrario, olía, se sentía bien, el lugar era grande, pero ya lo conocía a la perfección. _

"_mamá, ¿porque no puedo salir como los demás?"_

_La madre cargo a su pequeña para abrazarla cálidamente. "porque, te queremos proteger"_

"_pero ¿Por qué no puedo salir con ustedes cuando se van de viaje mamá"_

"_mi pequeña amapola, no es que no queramos traerte con nosotros, algún día comprenderás que todo esto es por tu propio bien, Toph"_

_**oOo**_

"_querido, tal vez podamos llevarla con nosotros a Ba Sing Se"_

"_Poppy, amor, sé que tal vez para ella estar en el mismo lugar, es desesperante, pero aunque Ba Sing Se sea el lugar más seguro que hay en el Reino Tierra, es el lugar que la Nación del Fuego desean más."_

"_pero solo será un pequeño tiempo, Lao, así Toph puede conocer la casa de ahí, y luego regresamos"_

_Toph estaba escondida escuchando la conversación que tenían sus padres. Después de que en la mañana le menciono a su mamá que le gustaría salir de ahí, su madre la dejo con su nana y fue con su padre. Toph se escapó de su nana para seguir a su mamá._

"_lo se querida, pero aunque Gaoling se vea tranquilo, estamos en guerra, una guerra en la que no quiero a mi hija involucrada"_

"_por favor querido, por Toph y por mi"_

"_está bien cariño"_

_**Fin del flashback**_

En ese momento fue cuando Toph se enteró de la guerra. Sus padres nunca se lo había mencionado, pero ella busco saberlo escuchando a escondidas conversaciones de su padre con sus socios. La maestra tierra estaba orgullosa de su Reino, aunque no lo conocía en persona, ella quería ayudar de alguna forma. Fue cuando conocía a Aang que se le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo.

_**Flashback**_

_Toph lloraba en una cueva, ocultándose de sus padres. Ella les había dicho que quería salir y ayudar en la guerra. Sus padres se sorprendieron a escuchar eso de la boca de su hija de seis años, así que exigieron saber de dónde había escuchado sobre la guerra. Toph admitió que estuvo espiado un tiempo sus conversaciones, por lo que sus padres le llamaron la atención a su nana por no cuidar bien de su hija._

"_Toph, la guerra no es un juego, tu eres pequeña y frágil, así que no vuelvas a mencionar nada como eso" dijo Lao severamente._

_Fue ahí cuando su padre puso más vigilancia hacia ella, de alguna forma un día se la arreglo para escapar de su casa, perdiéndose en los bosque de Gaoling. Se refugió en una cueva, recordando las palabras de su padre, "pequeña y frágil". Ella nunca hacia nada por su propia cuenta, siempre tenía que caminar con ayuda de alguien, siempre la vestían, siempre le daban las cosas en sus manos, incluso, a veces, le daban la comida en la boca. Ella podía sentir poco de fastidio de los criados que la atendían. Se sentía como una carga, así que decidió irse de ahí, el problema era que ahora no sabía dónde estaba._

_Se quedó ahí llorando, hasta que sintió un temblor, oyó un gruñido y a su lado un olfateo. Era una criatura grande, ella igual olfateo, la criatura le lamio en un lado de la cara, ella lo busco con sus pequeñas manos e hizo lo mismo, la criatura comenzó a caminar con un gruñido señal de que lo siguiera, y ella lo imito, en cada movimiento que hacía._

_**oOo**_

"_mi pequeña amapola, al fin te encontramos" sintió los brazos cálidos de su madre._

"_Toph, nos tenías muy preocupados" su padre también lo abrazo._

_De alguna forma, Toph podía ver a sus padres. Ahora sabía dónde estaban parados, eso fue hasta que su madre la cargo. _

_Después de casi un día con las criaturas, su forma de sentir las cosas había cambiado. Ahora podía "ver" de alguna forma. Sus padres delante, los guardias atrás._

"_volvamos a casa"_

_Cuando llegaron, su padre despidió a su nana._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Después de eso, ella recuerda que podía sentir túneles debajo de su casa. También como las criaturas, que tiempo después supo que eran los maestros originales tejones-topo, pasaban por dichos túneles a la busca de ella. Cada noche iba con ellos y aprendía algo nuevo. No fue fácil, ya que después de que escapo sus padres aumentaron su estricta vigilancia hacia ella.

_**Flashback**_

_Los padres de Toph notaron que su pequeña podía caminar sin ayuda de nadie. Claro, Toph ya conocía su hogar, pero sabía exactamente donde estaban las cosas._

"_¿cómo haces eso querida?" su madre le pregunto._

"_veo con la tierra, mamá"_

"_¿con la tierra?"_

"_sí, y también puedo hacer esto" Toph levito una piedra en sus manos._

"_por Oma y Shu, Toph vamos con tu padre"_

_**oOo**_

"_entonces, usted señor, quiere que solo le enseñe a su hija lo básico y forma de respiración"_

"_exacto, solo quiero que pueda controlar la tierra de forma que no se pueda lastimar si lo maneja inconscientemente, entendido maestro Yu"_

"_entonces así será Señor"_

_Su padre le contrato un maestro, el mejor Gaoling, pero con la condición de que sea el nivel básico. Ella ya sabía todo eso. Los tejones-topo le enseñaron muchas cosas, ella tenía que desarrollar su estilo de lucha. _

_**Fin de flashback**_

Después Toph se enteró, por la boca del servicio, de que cada mes durante la noche los mejores maestros tierras se reunían para luchar en el Estruendo Tierra. Fue ahí cuando ella, a los ocho años y medio, decidió ir y demostrar de lo que era capaz. Todas las palabras de sus padres que rodaban por su cabeza (de que era ciega, frágil, débil, indefensa y pequeña) se esfumaron, demostrando que ya no era una carga para nadie, que podría cargar su propio peso. Lamentablemente, después de ir en las noches al Estruendo Tierra, ya no pudo ir con sus amigos tejones.

Mientras Toph se perdía en sus recuerdos, no notó que había tomado la mano de Zuko, que estaba a su lado. El maestro fuego se sonrojó, _"rayos, solo esta chica me hace sonrojar"_, pensó mientras recordaba que la primera vez fue en la Isla Ember. Pero Zuko se dio cuenta que ella no lo hacia conscientemente, así que solo cerro su mano con la de ella.

**oOo**

Llegaron a la sala donde ella había estado con sus padres la última vez. Esa donde se le hiso insoportable la sobreprotección de sus progenitores. Una vez más se perdió en sus recuerdos.

_**Flashback**_

"_acompañen al Avatar y a sus amigos a fuera, ellos ya no son bienvenidos aquí"_

"_lo siento Toph"_

"_también lo siento. Adiós Aang"_

"_acompañen a Toph a su habitación, vigílenla"_

_Ella ya no podía estar ahí. Si antes la vigilancia que tenían sobre ella era mucha, ahora iba ser insoportable. Tenía que irse, su única salida era el Avatar._

"_pueden irse"_

"_lo siento señorita Toph, pero su padre dio órdenes"_

"_voy a cambiarme de ropa, esta está llena de tierra, no puedo dormir así"_

"_oh! Está bien"_

_En el momento que ellos salieron, inmediatamente saco su ropa de combate, se cambió, puso lo necesario en su mochila y escapo por los túneles._

"_me hubiera gustado dejar una nota, pero no se escribir"_

_**Fin de flashback**_

— Toph, ¿estás bien? —

— ah?...no, estoy bien chispita — se quedó pensando un momento — Zuko, quiero pedirte algo —

— adelante —

— quiero hablar yo sola con mis padres, pero te quiero a mi lado, si — _"por favor"_

— entonces solo me quedo en silencio tu lado —

— si, por favor, esto es algo que tengo que manejar yo —_ "pero te quiero cerca de mi"_

— está bien —

— gracias—

Toph se quedó tranquila. La presencia de Zuko la tranquilizaba. Para ella, con solo que el maestro fuego estuviera a su lado era suficiente para llenarse de valor. Él pudo enfrentar a su padre, el tirano que quería gobernar el mundo entero como una figura divina, el mismo que lo lastimo. Si él pudo hacerlo, ella también ¿no? .

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió las vibraciones familiares de sus padres en la otra habitación. Ellos entraron.

— Toph —

— Papá, Mamá —

* * *

**Aquí termina el capitulo. No se si los capítulos son muy cortos, pero espero que les guste. Sayonara :D**


	5. Confrotación

**Siento mucho la demora, de verdad. Es solo que ya he conseguido trabajo, y durante este mes mi tiempo se redujo mucho XD, pero seguiré escribiendo esta y otras historia, y tratare acomodar mi tiempo. **

**Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios y los consejos, si hay algo que falte o ideas, me gustaría que me lo dijeran.**

**Avatar no me pertenece, solo soy una simple fan que quiere ver Toko, no hay nada malo con eso ¿verdad? XD**

* * *

**Confrontación**

Sus padres se sorprendieron al verla pero decidieron solo sentarse.

— Que es lo que se te ofrece — dijo Lao severo

— Quiero hablar con ustedes —

— ¿sobre qué asunto? —

— asuntos familiares, dejen de actuar así —

— ¿enserio?, ¿Cómo quieres que actuemos?, tu eres la persona que no actúa como nuestra hija — si bien Lao Bei Fong era un hombre cariñoso con su familia, también era un hombre severo.

Zuko solo estaba escuchando a lado de Toph como se lo pidió. La verdad era que no le gusto el tono con el que le hablo el señor a su amiga, pero no iba interferir, había mucha tensión en el habiente como para ponerle más leña al fuego, así que solo decidió tomar la mano de la maestra tierra, la cual al parecer lo necesitaba porque sintió que le apretó la mano.

—y ustedes no actúan como unos padres — todo se quedó en silencio.

— después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti, ¿así es como nos agradeces? —

— ¿todo lo que han hecho por mí?, por favor padre, me escondieron del mundo durante doce años, me prohibieron mi libertad —

— todo eso lo hicimos para tu propio bien Toph — Lao empezó a elevar su voz.

— si claro, al igual que mandar a esos dos idiotas para secuestrarme — de igual manera hablo la maestra tierra.

— de que estas hablando, si el que te secuestro fue el Avatar —

— ¿Quién demonios dijo semejante tontería?, ¿enserio creen que yo dejaría que sucediera algo como eso?, en realidad no me conocen —

— por supuesto que no, nosotros creíamos que nuestra hija era indefensa, no una desconocida salvaje —

— es por eso que me fui, porque ustedes solo me veían como una niña débil e indefensa, como soy ciega les avergüenzo, por eso me mantuvieron oculta — una vez más todo se quedó en silencio.

— hija, no sabía que te sentías de esa manera — por primera vez hablo la señora Poppy — nunca nos hemos avergonzado de ti, nosotros solo queríamos protegerte —

— ¿de qué? — pregunto Toph más calmada.

— de la guerra —le respondió su padre más calmado — de las malas personas —

— ¿Cuáles malas personas? —

— Toph, hija, como sabes, nuestra familia invierte en el armamento del ejercito del Reino Tierra. Tú eres la heredera de la fortuna, y lo más importante, nuestro más grande tesoro, eres un blanco perfecto para hacernos daño —

Su madre continuo —muy pocos supieron de tu nacimiento, y uno de esos pocos, trato de secuestrarte cuando tenía poco tiempo de nacida. Esa persona sabía que daríamos todo por ti, gracias a Oma nada fue de mayor peligro. Fue ahí que decidimos no hablar de tu nacimiento Toph, no queríamos arriesgarte a pasar algo así otra vez — termino la señora Bei Fong, con sinceridad.

Toph no podía mentir, ellos estaban diciendo la verdad. Sus padres solo querían protegerla, no era la manera correcta de hacerlo, como tampoco irse de su casa de la manera que lo hizo. Fue ahí que la maestra tierra comprendió que tanto sus padres como ella estaban equivocados y solo por una cosa, que ninguno de los lados había sido sincero. Pero todavía tenía una duda…

— entonces… ¿se avergüenzan por mi forma de ser?, ¿están molestos por como soy en realidad? —

— Toph, como te dije aquella vez, el amor de un padre hacia su hija no cambia, seas como seas eres nuestra hija y te queremos tal y como eres —

— hija, estamos arrepentidos por tratar de controlar tu vida de esa forma, lo sentimos. No fue nuestra intención hacerte sentir de esa manera —Poppy se levantó de su asiento acercándose a Toph para abrasarla — espero que puedas perdonarnos hija, realmente te extrañamos todo este tiempo — apretó a su hija con miedo de que se fuera a ir otra vez.

Toph podía sentir las lágrimas sincera de su madre. Ella no podía aguantar, abrazo a su madre fuertemente. Por otra parte, Zuko decidió salir, sabía que ese momento era íntimo para Toph.

— lo siento mamá, por irme como lo hice, por no haberlos comprendidos—

Lao también decidió levantarse de su asiento para reunirse con su familia, que una vez más estaba reunida — hija, sé que fue un error mantenerte privada, con todo lo que hemos oído de ti, ahora sé que eres capaz de defenderte sola, estamos orgullosos de ti —

Toph no aguanto, lloro en los brazos de sus padres. Todos los malentendidos por fin se habían resuelto.

**oOo**

Un día ha pasado. Toph le durante ese dio estuvo platicando con sus papas sobre sus aventuras con sus amigos.

Zuko por otro lado no se sentía mu cómodo ya que aunque la madre de Toph era amable, su padre era frío y áspero con él, y como no, ya que cuando la maestra tierra lo presento menciono que era el señor del fuego, lo cual de inmediato supieron que era hijo de Ozai, lo cual el señor Lao no lo vio muy bien. Aun así el tiempo que pasaba con Toph era divertido y reconfortante, pero nada es para siempre, él tenía que volver a la Nación del Fuego.

Y en estos momentos, el maestro fuego y la maestra tierra estaban despidiéndose fuera de las puertas de los Bei Fong.

— muchas gracias por todo Zuko —

— no tienes porque, realmente no hice nada —

— no, te equivocas. Tú me ayudaste mucho, si no fuera por ti, nunca me hubiera animado a venir en primer lugar. Tu compañía y tus concejos me ayudaron mucho —dijo Toph con una sonrisa sincera con el cual hizo sonrojar al señor del fuego.

— yo…no tienes p-por que agradecer —

— Zuko, estas bien — la voz de Toph sonaba preocupada — tu corazón está latiendo muy rápido, eres demasiado joven para un paro cardíaco —

— n-no te pre-preocupes, estoy bien —

— otra vez estas tartamudeando —

— e-eso no es cierto —

— claro que si —

— que no —

— bien, como tú digas — la maestra tierra trato de rodar sus ojos, cosa que hizo reír a Zuko —bien todavía no puedo hacerlo bien —

— estas cerca — sonrió — …me tengo que ir —

— lose…te seguiré escribiendo, de acuerdo —

— de acuerdo, yo también lo haré —

— ah!, Okio me dijo que si necesitabas algo se lo hiciera saber, que él podría ayudarte en lo que sea — dijo Toph con una sonrisa picarona

— no lo creo — ambos quedaron en silencio — bien, tengo que irme —

— espero verte pronto —

— yo tam…no te cansas de hacer eso —

— en realidad…no — Toph empezó a reír y Zuko se unió a ella.

— bien, hasta pronto —

— hasta pronto —

Y así ambos se despidieron, sin querer hacerlo. Toph, deseando que se quedara más tiempo. Zuko, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que ese pronto seria eterno para él.

Mientras caminaba, Zuko vio a Toph por un momento, ella era hermosa, _"sin duda Sokka es un idiota"_, tal pensamiento lo hizo ruborizarse, _"esa chica siempre logra hacer sonrojarme"._

* * *

**Es corto y no avanza mucho, lo se, pero a partir de esto me concentrare mas en la relación de estos dos.**

**Espero que les guste y me perdonen por la tardanza XD Sayonara.**


End file.
